


"Pick Me. Choose Me. Love Me."

by scottsmcalls



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Girl Meets Ski Lodge rewrite, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottsmcalls/pseuds/scottsmcalls
Summary: Normally Farkle could handle being around the melodramatic triangle because at the end of the day he was able to go back home and take a breather. But on this trip he was going to be trapped in the log cabin prison of hormonal angst, otherwise known as Mount Sun Lodge. What's the worst that could happen?





	"Pick Me. Choose Me. Love Me."

**Author's Note:**

> So for my first published fic I wanted to write about one of my favorite characters in one of my favorite ships; Farkle Minkus and Larkle. And when I found this ( https://youtu.be/ax4Hu1zuGkI ) Grey's Anatomy monologue, I got the idea to write the scene every Larkle fan deserved. Hope you enjoy it and if you want, go to my Tumblr ( @profesional-fanboy ) and tell me what you thought or send me prompts for any of my other ships.

Farkle hastily walked through the halls of Abigail Adams High as he made his way to Mr. Matthews' class, tapping the strap of his bag. It wasn't that he was looking forward to meet up before the class trip to the ski lodge, in fact it was quite the opposite. He wanted to get this trip over with as soon as possible. Being stuck with his friends' never ending drama without any escape wasn't his idea of a good time. If there was ever a time he wished he wished the infamous triangle never happened this would be it.

He stepped inside the classroom which was empty except for his five friends sitting in their assigned seats. His eyes first fell on Zay who was scrolling through his phone, then at Smackle who was engrossed in a nature book, and finally at Maya, Lucas, and Riley who all had clenched jaws and awkward looks on their faces. Well, so much for civility. He let out a low exasperated sigh before sliding into the desk in front of Smackle. 

"Is everything okay Farkle? Your facial expression indicates some sort of distress." She whispered, speaking into his ear in a hushed voice. 

The irked brunette turned to look back at the fellow genius and forced himself to smile. "I'm doing as well as can be expected." Farkle eyed the trio subtly.

Smackle followed his gaze and understood what he meant. She rubbed his arm sympathetically then sat back down, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Farkle wasn't sure when it happened. Maybe it was when he helped Lucas make the impossible basketball shot, or when the whole 'Donnie Barnes' fiasco was happening and Lucas told him what he thought a Farkle was, or maybe it all started when Lucas first called him his best friend. But the end of the day it wasn't the cause that mattered, it was the effect. And the effect was that he had feelings for Lucas. He hated having these ooey-gooey butterflies flutter in his stomach whenever he was around and he wished he could make them disappear forever. Even if it hurt him, Farkle had accepted his role as the supporting character while Lucas figured out what exactly he was feeling for Maya and Riley.

Originally he had planned to silently carry the weight of his embarrassing crush but what Smackle lacked in tact, she made up in observational skills. It didn't take long for her to realize that it was Lucas who was the object of his affection and when she did she reacted in her very own Smackle way. ("I see why you like him. His facial structure is appealing and symmetrical.).

Normally Farkle could handle being around the melodramatic triangle because at the end of the day he was able to go back home and take a breather. But on this trip he was going to be trapped in the log cabin prison of hormonal angst, otherwise known as Mount Sun Lodge. What's the worst that could happen?

–  
"I call the bed by the window!" Zay zoomed into the bedroom and Farkle followed shortly afterwards.

"You better hurry, I think it's running away." He smiled, watching as his friend jumped up and down on the mattress.

"Your sarcasm has no power over ‘Zay-ville’!." Zay panted in between leaps.

“The name could use some work.” Farkle chuckled, slinging his bag on the bed that wasn’t currently being occupied as a bouncy castle.

Truth be told, Farkle was relieved when Mr. Matthews had announced that he and Zay would be rooming together for the entirety of the field trip. Partially because he knew that his friend was always a good time, spouting joke after joke if things ever got too serious. But mostly he felt at ease because it meant that he wouldn’t have to be around Lucas 24/7. Farkle didn’t know what he would do if he was forced to share a room with him. Scratch that-he did know. He would make things painfully awkward by not talking, which would in turn make Lucas ask what was wrong and he wouldn’t answer so it’d be a never ending cycle of tension.

He started unpacking his clothes and organizing them into the mahogany drawers, giving him something to focus on other than he-who-shall-not-be-named. 

“When are we supposed to meet downstairs for the nature trail?” Zay asked as he plopped down on the bed.

Farkle looked down at all of his scattered belongings laying on his bed . “Hold on, I’ll check” He said.

He searched and searched for the itinerary sheet Mr. Matthews had handed out on the bus but didn’t find it anywhere. He sighed then looked down at the carpeted floor, thinking maybe he dropped it on his way in. Nope, not there. 

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway.

Farkle's felt his cheeks burn a bright red shade at the sight of Lucas. He wasn't expecting to see him until after preparing thoroughly and reciting several pep talks to himself in the bathroom mirror. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times in an attempt to start a friendly conversation but instead he decided to just smile.

"Here, you dropped it on the bus." Lucas handed Farkle a folded up paper that had ‘Property of: Farkle Minkus’ scribbled in pen at the top right corner.  
Farkle quickly recomposed himself, nodding his head and smiling. “Thanks.” He said before turning back to an oblivious Zay. “We’re supposed to go downstairs in half an hour.”

He frowned. “Ugh, great. There’s no time to nap.” Zay buried his face into the pillow and let out a disgruntled groan.

“Yeah, what a tragedy. I don’t know how you’ll survive.” Lucas laughed, the sound so harmonious that Farkle thought it came from the heavens.

Or he would’ve if he was the type of person that made overly sappy metaphors of romance.

Farkle turned to face Lucas, daring to make eye contact. “So did you get settled into your room yet?” He asked.

“Yeah, just finished unpacking.”

Zay eyed the blonde Texan and smirked, quirking up his eyebrows in curiosity. “And have you and Uncle Boing become best friends yet?”

Farkle fought urge to groan and roll his eyes, instead choosing to remain calm. The good news was that now he didn't have to deal with a triangle of jumbled emotions. The bad news? Now it had turned into a square upon Josh's arrival, which will of course make things even more complicated for his friends. As if things weren't tortuous enough, now another factor was added to the situation that had overtaken the lives of him and his friends. 

Moments like these were when Farkle missed his life before seventh grade. Back then he knew that it was a long shot that Riley or Maya's interest in him would be more than platonic. But he was fine with it. He was planning world domination and didn't need a relationship to distract him from his goal. He used to think emotional ties were fleeting and uncertain. Farkle knew that a life without meaningful relationships would be lonely but he felt content with it. Then he met Lucas, the one person who turned his life completely upside down. Ever since he came into his life, he starting started feeling like a life with emotional attachments wasn't the worst thing possible. Maybe that's what made Farkle love Lucas. He represented the antithesis of everything Farkle was: Lucas was the heart to his head, the brawn to his brains, and the optimism to his realism.

As silly as it sounded, Lucas made him feel whole.

“Hello? Farkle, are you still there?” Zay’s fingers snapped Farkle out of his deep thoughts.

“I'm good, sorry. I just zoned out for a second.”

“Are you sure that’s it? It just doesn't seem like something you would do.” Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, looking completely dumbfounded.

“Yeah, it's fine. I'm fine. It's just that I remembered I was supposed to meet with Smackle.” He lied through gritted teeth. “We were going to go over all the possible animals and plants that might be on the hike.”

Farkle walked over to the door rapidly, scrambling for a way to get out of this situation as soon as possible. And he almost got away scot free but Zay called after him.

“You'd tell us if there was something bothering you, right?” He asked, making Farkle freeze in front of the door. 

He looked over his shoulder and briefly locked eyes with Lucas, considering if this was his opportunity to come clean. Could it really be this easy to confess that he was deeply in love with Lucas? 

But then he remembered: this wasn't about him. He wasn't the protagonist of this story. He was the best friend and Lucas was the leading guy who would fall in love with the girl of his dreams, living out the quintessential happily ever after. Farkle shouldn’t even be surprised at this. It was simply a fact.

"Of course I'd tell you. You're my friends. And if anything's ever on my mind you'll be the first to know." He plastered on a tight lipped smile, hoping that that'd be enough to fool his friends. 

–

Later that night Farkle twisted and turned in bed but never grew tired. He had been in bed for over three hours and hadn't slept a wink. Unlike Zay who was out cold the second he closed his eyes. He remained still for a second, staring up at the ceiling while he ran through the list of things that could be keeping him up.

The way Lucas' eyes lit up when he was excited, how Lucas leaned in a little whenever you were talking to him, Lucas' wide grin whenever he talked about how he wanted to be a be a vet, and the inevitability of the sun swallowing the Earth whole. Also Lucas.

Farkle grumbled under his breath, mentally kicking himself for allowing this to happen. He was okay with Lucas invading his thoughts while he was awake, but he had to draw the line at staying up at losing sleep over him. That was just too much of cliche.  
He needed to do something. Farkle was tired of sitting back and biting his tongue whenever Lucas was around. Never going to sleep again wasn't an option so it was time to take action.

He kicked his feet out from under the covers and marched out of the room in a hurry. Farkle headed right for Lucas' door, knocking on it relentlessly until it suddenly opened a few moments later. 

A pair tired emerald eyes stared back at him on the other side. Lucas leaned his head against the slightly ajar door.

"Farkle? What are you doing? It's like 3 in the morning." He said hoarsely.

"I know but I need to talk to you. It's important." He admitted and that was enough to get Lucas to step into the hallway, shutting the door gently behind him. 

Farkle couldn't help but smirk when he saw him. His normally tame dirty blonde hair was now an entangled mess and judging from the fact he could barely stay upright, he must've been exhausted. It was certainly refreshing to see that Lucas didn't always look perfect, but Farkle ignored that fact as he got his words ready. 

"I lied. Something is bothering me. Something so big that it's been nearly killing me to keep it inside."

"Farkle, I-"

"Hold on, just hear me out." Farkle shushed him and proceeded. 

"Okay, here it is. For the last two years you've been going back and forth between Riley and Maya. And I know they're both amazing but it's been killing me seeing you with them. It physically pains me to see you and Riley smile at each other, and to hear you and Maya bicker like a married couple. While you do that I'm just in the background thinking about how amazing you are. You're honest, and kind, and thoughtful. You're the first person I've ever met that makes me feel the way I do. Because Lucas, I love you, in a really big - pretend to like sports, follow you to Texas to watch you ride a bull, stare at you in class when you don't notice- unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you. So please just pick me. Choose me. Love me."

Farkle's voice cracked desperately, practically begging for the affection he had been craving for so long. His heart was beating faster than the speed of light and his palms were drenched with sweat. He must've looked like a mess but he felt good, better than he had in along time. He had freed himself of the burden he had been carrying. The truth was out there now, and it was Lucas' turn to respond.

Lucas looked down at the floor and let out a deep sigh. He couldn't even bring himself to make eye contact with Farkle, the thought of liking him back must've disgusted him. 

"Wow, I..." Lucas started, looking nervous.

Sensing where this was going, Farkle backed away as quick as he could before he had the chance to be rejected. "This was a mistake." He whispered. "I'm sorry." He rushed back to his door before the sound of Lucas' voice made him pause.

"Farkle, wait!" He said and Farkle could hear the raw emotion in his voice. "We need to talk about this."

He didn't turn around though. He just shut his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself to remember that Lucas didn't have feelings for him and thinking that he did was pointless. He bit his bottom lip as tears started welling up in his eyes. 

"Farkle, please." Lucas whispered. "Just look at me." He grabbed the brunette's arm and pulled him to face him.

Lucas' touch made Farkle feel like he had been electrocuted and he pulled away briskly. A hurt look flashed on Lucas' face but Farkle told himself that it was a merely delusion of sleep deprivation. "Why? It's not going to change anything."

He turned around again, his vision foggy with tears, and sobs forming in the back of his throat. He had to get out of here. He felt like he was on the verge of having a emotional breakdown which would only make matters worse. Oh God this whole night was humiliating and-

Then out of the blue Lucas turned Farkle around and leaned forward, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and crashing their lips together. Farkle kissed back like his life depended on it, his hands wrapping around Lucas' waist to pull him closer. And that was when Farkle came to his senses and realized what was happening. Him and Lucas were...kissing. Like, actual kissing.

He managed to break away from the kiss, his adrenaline pumping like he had just ridden a roller coaster. "What just happened?"

"Something amazing that I wish I had done before." Lucas smiled fondly.

Farkle's heart skipped a beat, positive that he didn't hear correctly, but Lucas continued.   
"For the last two years I've been trying to figure out how I really felt about Riley and Maya. But I didn't know who was right for me, I...I just had all these really confusing feelings that were always changing. But throughout all of that, the one thing that never changed since I came to New York was you and me. You became my best friend, the person I could go talk to whenever things got crazy. And I think that's when I knew I made my choice."

"What do you mean?" Farkle croaked out cautiously.

Lucas licked his lips anxiously before answering. "The truth is I care about the girls. They're a big part of my life. But the difference is I love you, Farkle. I want to be with you, not them. I love the way you get so into school, your selflessness when it comes to friends, how you believe in science but are willing to listen to other sides, and I love that I feel safe when I'm around you. All of that means something to me. You mean something to me."

Farkle couldn't believe it. After what felt like a lifetime of longing and pining, he was finally getting his happy ending. He had been so used to thinking that Lucas was just an unattainable fantasy, he had settled for thinking that it was okay to be alone, that it was certain he'd always chase after people that never cared about him. And now here he stood, staring into the eyes of the person that proved all of that was wrong.

He looked at Lucas' face and was studied the wide grin that had appeared on his soft lips. Lucas was Farkle's dream come true, he was the happy ending that Farkle didn't think was possible. And he was glad that he had been wrong for once.

"Wait, so you're saying that...?" Farkle started to ask and Lucas knew exactly what he meant.

"Yes. I choose you."


End file.
